A Blue Consort for A Strawberry King
by Vehlika Clearskyes
Summary: Ichigo is held prisoner by Soul Society. What ever will he do to pass the time? IchiGrimm. No GrimmIchi. Mentions of mpreg.


A/N: Hello, readers! This is just a one shot IchiGrimm lemon I've had in my head since before I began _**Humanity of the Former Sexta Espada**_. I figured that this would help clear my head. Possibly one of many IchiGrimm one shots to counter all the GrimmIchi. However, it's not just smut. There's somewhat of a plot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Ichigo wasn't unintelligent. Soul Society was full of dumbasses if they thought he hadn't seen this coming from a mile away. They met every challenge to their authority with violence- he'd helped them in dozens of their campaigns. After one year, he knew how they worked.

Most recently and importantly, he'd helped them cage Aizen- buying the necessary time for Urahara's Bakudo to activate and seal the traitor away. Still, he'd been prepared for the inevitable-when, not if, they turned on him and his nakama. Chad, Ishida and Inoue had all agreed that it was the best course of action if they wanted to live to see their twenties; they'd run to and claim Las Noches. It made perfect sense if one thought about it.

Inoue's capture had actually been foreseen, planned, and it helped play the right cards into their hands. Her powers _were_ extraordinary. Aizen would no doubt want them for himself. First, while inside Las Noches, Inoue would turn Arrancar against Aizen sans the Espada- they worked too closely with Aizen for it to go unnoticed. Second, she would memorize as much of the layout of Las Noches as possible. Third, she'd attempt to destroy the Hogyokū- mostly as a last ditch effort to convince Soul Society they were allies. She succeeded with the first two steps, but Soul Society still betrayed them.

Chad, Ishida and Ichigo would charge into Hueco Mundo and decimate the forces while attempting to turn more Arrancar at every opportunity. A hostile takeover worked best when it was spurned by a mutiny. On the way to Las Noches, they'd encountered Nel, Pesche and Dondochakka. The three Arrancar became valuable allies and friends. Ichigo would help defeat Aizen in Fake Karakura, but his friends would remain in Hueco Mundo for their safety- and not from Aizen.

Renji and Rukia weren't originally a part of the plan. They were supposed to have stayed in Soul Society, albeit their reasons for joining them had been justified, Ichigo really hadn't wanted to drag them into it. Yet, upon learning of Soul Society's betrayal, they had defected. Others had joined them in Las Noches, courtesy of Urahara; the entire Fifth, Tenth, and Thirteenth squads.

Toshiro had become the Fifth squad's stand in taicho after Aizen's betrayal and Momo had become too unstable to do it herself. He owed Ichigo that much for sticking by him when Kusaka had returned and stolen the Ouin. But, really, he had followed Ichigo as a friend to another friend- something he hadn't done since his Academy days. Ichigo treated him with respect, the one exception being his title, and didn't look down on him for his looks. Toshiro was sure that if the situation was reversed- and it had been once- Ichigo would do-had done- the same.

Ukitake and his squad had been smuggled out by Kyoraku when his best friend's condition had worsened. It was mostly stress; he worried immensely for Rukia and it caused his ailment to leave him bedridden. Surprisingly enough, he'd vastly improved in the Hollow world much to the confusion of the Forth squad members who had come with him.

Shinigami from miscellaneous other squads included; Ikkaku and Yumichika who'd brought Yachiru against her will- Kenpachi's order, before he'd been restrained by the Kido Corp, Nanao- also against her will, Shuuhei, Izuru, and many others. The Vaizard had all joined them as well- they considered Ichigo "a part of our little family" quoted by Rose. Ichigo's sisters were a given, but Isshin remained in the Living World with Urahara and Yoruichi to serve as a buffer between worlds and the first man Soul Society would have to get through to harm his children.

Most unexpected, however, had been the alliance of the former Espada once Aizen was gone. They considered Ichigo their new and rightful leader, King, and pledged their loyalty to him almost immediately. Of the original ten Espada only Starrk and Lilynette, Harribel and her fraccion, and Grimmjow had survived. Grimmjow was the first to call him "King". His Inner Hollow cackled.

They'd had to forfeit their human lives, but Ichigo supposed it wasn't too bad. All his friends and family- Keigo, Mizuiro and Tatsuki included- were safe in the Hollow World. He literally had an army of Hollows and Shinigami who would fight for him because they genuinely liked him and/or his ideals, or Inoue- a fan club had been created with both races and they were currently being hunted by Tatsuki. The humans were given a portion of his powers to awaken their own, increasing their chances of survival in the hostile dimension- except Chad, Inoue and Ishida who already had their own powers.

Now, here he sat in one of Soul Society's prison cells. He'd been caught while his family was visiting Masaki's grave. They'd had backup, obviously, but Soifon's assassins had kept them preoccupied while she aimed Suzumebachi at the twins. Her shikai had been too fast for Ichigo to use Bankai and rush them to safety. Instead he threw them out of the way and allowed himself to be captured. His left cheek still had the Homonka.

The cell was dark- there were no windows- and the only light came from the soft yellow glow of the Kido reinforcing his cage. On his wrists and ankles where restraints that limited the flow of his reiatsu to a mere ghost of what it once was, no pun intended. He could barely move there was so little reiatsu in his limbs. All that was left of his robes were the black hakama pants and white obi which were rather tattered. He was sitting, leaning against the far wall and reminiscing. It made the time just fly by…

* * *

"Kurosa-ugn!" Grimmjow gasped. His cheeks were flushed with arousal and embarrassment as Ichigo's fingers moved inside of him. His back arched on his king's bed as said king's two fingers mercilessly rubbed his prostate. "Wha…what are..ah…ya doin'?"

"You think that just because I'm younger than you are, that I'm just gonna roll over and let you fuck me?" Ichigo met each word with sharp jabs to the other's pleasure spot. "I may be not be a built as you," His other hand tightened at the base of Grimmjow hard cock, "or as _rough,_" He leaned down and nipped the sensitive mushroom tip, pulling a cry from the Espada, "but I'm definitely _not,_" He blew air over the wet precum, sending shivers up the other man's spine, "an _**uke.**_" The last word he hissed into Grimmjow ear, his hand pumping the Hollow's cock while he pushed a third finger into his puckered entrance.

"Ah! Awh! S-sto-hgn!" Grimmjow's fingers curled into the sheets, his hips rolling on their own accord into the strawberry's skilled hands. He had originally come to fuck his new king in reward for defeating Aizen, but when he suggested the action, the younger man had turned the tables. If anyone was getting fucked, it was going to be _him_. Honestly, he didn't like the idea. He had never been the uke before because no one had the power or personality to force him into the submissive role. He had taken a liking to Kurosaki and figured he'd make a nice addition to his conquests. Well… cats weren't always known for thinking things through. The moment Kurosaki realized that Grimmjow intended to top, it was as though someone else had taken his place. Grimmjow realized just how little he knew about his new sovereign. "Quit! Ah! T-toug!-ching me...like- AH!-that!"

"But Grimm," Ichigo purred with a mischievous grin, "everyone knows that a king needs a consort." Grimmjow's eyes widened. "And a pretty one at that."

Ichigo watched in amusement as Grimmjow's body suddenly shook spasmodically. Thick white spurts shot from his member, coating Ichigo's hand with warmth. It dripped between his fingers and ran down the back of his knuckles. His ass clenched Ichigo's probing fingers in a hot vice grip that made the owner of the fingers moan. Grimmjow wasn't just tight, he was _virgin_ tight. The thought sent a pulse through the length of Ichigo's hard aching cock.

He'd had sex with a handful of people- two girls and three boys- during his high school career. Over time with them, he discovered two things; 1) he preferred the male gender and 2) you could tell a virgin from a non-virgin by the tightness of their orgasm. The more sexually active a submissive male was, the looser he became because a man's asshole just wasn't meant to receive cock-traffic, especially from someone as endowed as him.

Both men were completely naked on Ichigo's bed. Ichigo sat on his knees between Grimmjow's legs, watching the Espada quiver as the final waves of orgasm washed over him. He was breathing hard, his eyes closed, a soft layer of pink on his cheeks, a fine sheen of sweat glistening on his muscular form, and his member was limp against his belly, a thin line of cum dripping from the head to form a small puddle of white on his abs. Ichigo licked his lips; this man was gorgeous.

Quickly, before his brain caught up with his body he lined himself up to enter Grimmjow. Using his cum soaked hand, he pumped his cock furiously to make up for lack of lube and began pushing in. He turned his fingers over and had them pull at the walls to help make it easier. Grimmjow had tensed and stared at him with eyes half-lidded and teeth visible in a snarl, reluctantly resigned to his fate. Ichigo didn't like that. So he leaned forward, pressing their bare chests together, and caught Grimmjow's lips with his own. Grimmjow's lips were dry yet smooth, but the other man did not return the gesture. When Ichigo took it as a sign of full on rejection, he stopped entirely. He removed his hands from their bodies and placed them on the bed to push himself away from-out of- Grimmjow and leave the room with dignity. Just as the head of his cock popped out of the tight ring of muscle and Ichigo pulled away from Grimmjow, the other man reciprocated. It was as though he suddenly realized what was happening and that if he turned Ichigo away now, he'd never get another chance. He rose up to return the gentle press and looped his arms around Ichigo to clutch at his shoulders.

Ichigo was surprised by the turn of events, but eagerly pressed his lips to Grimmjow's. Slowly, he began to move his lips, his tongue peeking out to lick Grimmjow's lower lip. Grimmjow mimicked him shyly and their tongues met. Ichigo encouraged the action further by slipping his tongue inside Grimmjow's mouth. He caressed his cheeks, his sharp teeth, the roof of his mouth and the pink sand-paper rough tongue. He felt Grimmjow moan as their tongues tangled and mirrored the sound in his own throat. His member pulsated angrily for stimulation, but he ignored it. Instead, he took Grimmjow's nipples between the index finger and thumb of each hand and pinched them harshly. The blue haired man arched into the slight pain/mostly pleasure with a gasp, separating their mouths. Ichigo in turn set his lips just below Grimmjow's Adam's Apple and sucked. The man shuddered and whimpered when he felt teeth and tongue pull and push against the unknown sensitive spot. He groaned as Grimmjow hands began to scratch down his back, not enough to make him bleed but just enough to be painful without turning him off.

He steadily moved his mouth downwards, a trail of nipping kisses, until he reached the other man's pebbled nubs of flesh. He took the right one between his lips and squeezed. A moment later he was biting brutally. A high pitched cry was ripped from Grimmjow and Ichigo smirked, switching to the other nipple and repeating the process, longing to hear that sound again. He ran his left hand over Grimmjow's abs, dipping into his Hollow hole and lightly teasing the dark skin there, gooseflesh breaking out over Grimmjow's skin. His hand continued until it came upon Grimmjow's new raging hard-on. He took a firm grip on the weeping shaft and pumped.

"You're a bit of a masochist, huh?" He bit a nipple again.

"Aha-gn! Ngh!" Grimmjow moaned, his hips beginning to roll into his hand.

"Thought so." He grinned.

As for Ichigo, the warmth of his cock was keeping Grimmjow's cum from drying, but it throbbed with want of things promised. He realigned himself once more, pausing his actions as the head made contact with the still somewhat stretched pucker. His hands pushed Grimmjow's thighs a part to better accommodate his hips and waited until Grimmjow nodded, signaling that he was willing and ready for him. Ichigo thrust his entire length in with one snap of his hips, forcing himself to remain motionless. Grimmjow hissed, screwing his eyes shut, and his hands clawed Ichigo's shoulders. They stayed there simply panting, holding, for a small eternity.

"Would ya…this century, Kurosaki!" Grimmjow barked.

"Oh?" Ichigo gave a powerful thrust, striking Grimmjow's prostate with a mixture of luck and practice, making him cry out in shock and pleasure. "Just what gives you the right to order me around?"

Ichigo didn't give Grimmjow time to respond. He set an unforgiving pace, grabbing Grimmjow's hip with one hand and his cock with the other. He tightened his hand at the base of Grimmjow's member and held it there, as he fucked him. Grimmjow head lolled from side to side in ecstacy, his ears twitched when they caught the obscene wet suck and slap of their skin- if he'd been in Resurrection, his ears would have slammed down against his head in shame and submission. Seeing as he wasn't, his cheeks darkened.

"Aaah! Ku-ro-sa-mph!" Ichigo cut him off by capturing his lips with a quick kiss and when they broke away he licked the shell of an ear.

"I don't want to hear-that!" Ichigo grunted with the strain of keeping a straight face. "What was it-unh!- you called-me!-before?" Ichigo bit the lobe.

Grimmjow gasped, "King! You're-the-_king!_"

Ichigo groaned. "Damn-fuck!-ing right I am." Ichigo purred softly, "Keep saying it."

"King!"

Ichigo thrust especially hard in reward.

Grimmjow roared. It wasn't long before both men were at their limit and Ichigo was the first to cum. His hand tightened even more around the base of Grimmjow's shaft, denying him completion as Ichigo burst inside him. Ichigo's hips jerked as his cock sputtered cum within the hot sheath of muscle. Grimmjow's voice turned into a whimper as the sting of pain registered in his pleasure ridden mind. He literally mewled in agony.

"_**King!**_" He pleaded. He was so far gone he didn't even care.

"Say my name. The way I want you to say it." Ichigo murmured.

"Ichi…Ichigo-ou-sama." The moment the final syllable escaped his lips, Ichigo thrust his semi-hard cock and jacked the Espada's member. The abrupt pleasure from both his length and his prostate triggered the strongest orgasm Grimmjow had ever had. He screamed tossing his head back, his hands drawing blood, body curving into Ichigo's, his legs wrapping around his hips, and whole being shuddering as ropes of his cum painted their chests, his neck and a single spurt met his left cheek.

* * *

Ichigo sighed in his cell, wishing his immensely aching cock to limpen. It wasn't like he could masturbate in here, not with the one set of clothes and lack of a shower. He didn't want to smell like "me-time" while in captivity- he had enough problems. Just when he managed to soften again (Why did he have to keep remembering his first time with Grimmjow?) he heard a mighty "BOOM".

Next, came frantic voices and the ringing of swords slicing through the air. He stood and watched for movement, could it be…? His prayers were answered when not ten meters away, the wall was blasted open. Rocks, dust and debris flew into the dungeon bringing light and he squinted into the burn.

"Ya still alive, Kurosaki?"

"As if I'd die from this, Jaegerjaquez." He breathed in relief. His rescue party had arrived at last. His eyes adjusted in time to see the blue haired man- in Resurrection form- tear the scroll holding the Kido in place to pieces. He sauntered into the cell like he owned the place and scowled at Ichigo even as he broke the Kido cuffs.

"Did ya know how hard it was findin' ya in this fuckin' place?" He growled. "Damn maze."

As the last cuff fell, Ichigo's reiatsu felt his reiatsu return. It would have exploded out under normal circumstances, but he was still in Bankai- he'd put up some semblance of a fight after Soifon captured him (helped portray the desperation) - and he didn't want to accidentally harm his only consort. He grinned at Grimmjow and snaked an arm around his waist faster than the panther could follow. He pulled his lover flush against him, slipping a hand between them and laughed.

"Is that you or the hormones talking?"

"Hormones? I'll show you hor-mph!" Once again he cutoff his lover with a kiss. Grimmjow resisted for only a few moments before returning the affection. When they broke a part, Ichigo spoke again.

"Calm down, Grimm. You'll stress out the twins." He emphasized his point by rubbing the other male's slightly-swollen-three-months-along belly, where his Hollow hole had once been.

"Yer fault fer getting' caught."

"It's Soul Society's fault for interrupting us while introducing you and the babies to my mom."

"…agreed."

Ichigo reluctantly broke his embrace with Grimmjow and grabbing a black furred paw, began leading him and their unborn children outside. There would no doubt be a Garganta already open to take them and their allies back to Las Noches where his sisters and father were awaiting their safe return.

After all, what's a king without heirs?

End.

A/N: WOOO! First lemon. Like _Humanity of the Former Sexta Espada_ this is open for critique but no flames. If you don't like IchiGrimm I don't know why you'd be all the way down here. No haters! Ichigo doesn't deserve all the uke-ness out there. Reviews plz!


End file.
